Angel Grove Alchemy
by riely.brooks
Summary: When Father decides to send Edward and Alphonse (plus the new Greed to make sure they don't get into trouble) and they land in Angel Grove, they meet the rangers and crazyness insues. Rated T cause Edward is a potty mouth.


Angel Grove Alchemy Chapter 1: Strange Intrusion

Hi there guys, I'm here with a new fanfiction. I'll alternate chapters of this and SLIA. This is a crossover of MMPR and FMAB This takes place right after Ling was changed into Greed (Literally, that's where the story starts) and before A Friend in Need. I hope you enjoy chapter 1 of Angel Grove Alchemy: Strange Intrusion

Edward watched in horror as Ling bled out, thinking that he would surely die. Then the bleeding stopped. "Meet my new homunculus, Greed." Father said.

"Greed?" Edward said, remembering the homunculus he and his teacher fought at The Devil's Nest.

"Hey pops, glad to be here." Greed, now in Ling's body, said.

"Huh, what did you do to Ling?!" Edward yelled. Greed put out his hand, showing his auroborus tattoo.

"No Ling here, just Greed." Greed said.

"No, no way, LING!" Alphonse yelled.

"He was a weird one, he gave up his body to me without a fight, thought I could help him become emperor or something." Greed said.

"Wake up Ling, you idiot prince!" Edward yelled.

"Your a loud one, I will send you and your brother to a place where you won't interfere with our plans, Greed, I'll send you to, make sure they don't get into any trouble." Father said.

"Oh, why do I have to be on babysitting duty? Fine, I'll do it." Greed said.

"What are you talking about? Let us go you bearded bastard!" Edward yelled. Father touched his hand to the floor. A portal opened. "The portal of truth?" Edward asked.

"Not exactly, this a replica of the portal of truth, designed to send you to some random dimension until I'm ready to sacrifice you." Father said.

"You won't get away with this!" Edward yelled.

"I already have, goodbye Edward." Father said. Then Edward, Alphonse, and Greed were sucked in the fake portal. The three landed in the park. Edward looked around and saw that this place was strange and definitely wasn't Amestris. He looked at Alphonse. Then he looked at Greed. Then he hooked Greed straight in the face and picked him up by his shirt.

"Ling! Where the hell are we?!" Edward yelled.

"It's Greed." Greed said. Edwards face was the pinnacle of anger at that point.

"I don't care if it's Greed, Ling, or Ponytail Mcclosedeyes, WHERE ARE WE!?" Edward yelled.

"Didn't you hear the old man, the portal sent us to a random dimension, not even he knows where we are." Greed said. Edward tightened his grip.

"Fine, now that you answered my question, give Ling his body back." Edward said, tightening his grip even more.

"Yeah Greed, Ling is our friend." Alphonse said.

"Why should I care?" Greed said.

"You had friends to, Dolcetto, Roa, Bido, Martel, they all cared about you!" Alphonse yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Greed said, confused by Alphonse's words.

"What, you mean you don't remember your chimera friends?" Edward asked, still grasping tightly on Greed's shirt.

"Oh, you must be talking about the old Greed, that Greed is gone forever, I'm brand new, a clean slate." Greed said.

"What, you mean you don't remember anything?" Alphonse said shocked.

"Nope, not a thing." Greed said.

"Fine, I guess I'll beat the memories or Ling out of you, whichever one comes out first." Edward said.

"I'm supposed to protect you, not kill you, so step off shrimp." Greed said. Edward let go and punched Greed, sending him flying.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT AN ANT COULD STEP ON HIM AND CRUSH HIM!?" Edward yelled. Everybody in the park stared at them. "Nothing to see here." Edward said. They walked away with fear in there eyes. "Good, now that they're gone, I can get to kicking your ass." Edward said.

"You're a confident little pipsqueak." Greed said.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK!? DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME A PIPSQUEAK! COULD A PIPSQUEAK DO THIS!?" Edward yelled outraged. The he ran to the sidewalk and clapped his hands, transmuting spikes from the concrete that stabbed Greed. Greed ripped himself off of the spikes and regenerated.

"Nice try." Greed said. He activated his ultimate shield, covering his whole body with it. "I bet you can't do it again." Greed said.

"Wanna bet?" Edward said. Then he ran up to Greed and transmuted his face then jumped back.

"What was that?" Greed asked.

"Damn, it didn't work." Edward said, trying to psych Greed out.

"Nothing can pierce the ultimate shield." Greed said.

"You sure?" Edward said. The he transmuted a giant fist from the ground and it hit Greed's face, breaking his ultimate shield. Then he transmuted his auto mail into a blade and ran up the fist. Then he jumped off and stabbed Greed in the face, and he repeatedly stabbed him again and again. Meanwhile, in the command center, Zordon and Alpha were watching the fight.

"Who are those kids and the armored guy Zordon?" Alpha asked.

"I'm not sure Alpha, they must be from another dimension, we can't even tell if they are good or evil, contact the rangers right away." Zordon said.

"Oh, ai yi yi yi yi yi." Alpha said as he pressed the button to contact the rangers. The rangers were at Ernie's juice bar. Aisha and Kimberley were drinking smoothies, Tommy, Rocky, and Adam were working out, and Billy was typing on his laptop. Then Tommy's communicator rang. They all stood up and went to the hall.

"What is it Alpha?" Tommy asked.

"Rangers, there is something strange going on, come to the command center right away, ai yi yi yi yi." Alpha said.

"Right Alpha, we'll be right there." Tommy said. Then they teleported and landed at the command center.

"Rangers, look at the viewing globe." Zordon said. They looked at the viewing globe and saw the Edward stabbing Greed while he continually regenerated.

"Who are they, one has a metallic arm and one can regenerate his cells." Billy said.

"Yeah, not to mention there's a guy in strange armor watching them fight, creepy." Kimberley said.

"I'm not sure who they are, I'm pretty sure they are from another dimension. Rangers, I want you to capture them and put them in my magical cage for questioning." Zordon said.

"But Zordon, how do we know they won't tell what they saw?" Aisha asked.

"If they are from this dimension and I am mistaken, there memory will be erased." Zordon said.

"Alright guys, It's morphin time." Tommy said. They raised their morphers in front of their bodies.

"Tiger zord!" Tommy yelled.

"Mastodon!" Adam yelled.

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberley yelled.

"Triceratops!" Billy yelled.

"Saber-toothed Tiger!" Aisha yelled.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Rocky yelled. Then they morphed into the color coated super heroes, the Power Rangers. Tommy was the white ranger, Adam was the black, Kimberley was the pink, Billy was the blue, Aisha was the yellow, and Rocky was the red. Meanwhile, Edward continued to stab Greed.

"How many times is it gonna take?" Edward said. Suddenly, the power rangers showed up. Tommy jumped in and kicked Greed, knocking him away from Edward. "What the hell, what are you doing?" Edward said.

"We're here to take you both in custody for questioning, so come quietly and no one gets hurt." Rocky said.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Edward yelled, outraged by their sudden claim.

"Wow, he must really be from another dimension." Adam said.

"We're the Power Rangers, we protect Angel Grove from evil." Tommy said.

"What the hell is Angel Grove?" Edward said.

"Brother, I think this city is Angel Grove." Alphonse said.

"He's right." Tommy said.

"So, you think you have what it takes to capture me and Al plus Greed over there?" Edward said with a smirk." They looked at each other, then looked at the teenagers and the 1 guy in armor.

"Of course we can." Aisha said. Edward instantly transmuted his auto mail into a blade.

"Alright then, let's dance." Edward said.

"Hey, aren't you a little young to have a weapon in your prosthetic?" Billy said.

"What are you implying?" Edward murmured in an angry tone.

"Well, your only a kid." Billy said.

"IM 15 YOU BLUE SPANDEX IDIOT!" Edward screamed.

"Kinda short for 15." Rocky said.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE LOOKS AS SMALL AS A FLEA EVEN WHEN YOU PUT HIM UNDER A MAGNIFYING GLASS!?" Edward said.

"Brother, no one said that." Alphonse said.

"Hey, did you forget about me?" Greed asked.

"Um, who the heck are you?" Kimberley asked.

"The names Greed, what's yours babe?" Greed asked.

"Ew, gross, don't call me babe you freak." Kimberley said.

"Hey, hey, no need to get huffy, how about you and me go somewhere nice." Greed said.

"Not in a million years." Kimberley said.

"Maybe you'll change your mind once I kill your friends over there." Greed said.

"Don't you kill them Greed." Edward said.

"Why, neither me or father need them." Greed said.

"Damn it Greed, I'm not gonna let you kill anyone." Edward said.

"It's not your choice, I'm here to protect you, not follow orders from you." Greed said.

"Stay back." Edward said.

"Hey, we're here to..." Aisha started to play.

"I'll let you question me or whatever just stand back!' Edward yelled. The Rangers stepped in front of him.

"You stay back, we can take this guy." Tommy said.

"You're gonna get killed!" Edward yelled.

"We'll never back down." Tommy said.

"Stubborn rainbow colored idiots." Edward muttered. Edward jumped over them and headed towards Greed. "Al, stop them from coming close!" Edward yelled.

"Brother?" Alphonse said.

"What Al?" Edward asked.

"Where are they?" Alphonse asked. Edward looked and the rangers were in fact nowhere to be seen.

"Where the hell?" Edward asked. Then he was grabbed by Kimberly and Aisha. Then after that Rocky and Adam grabbed Alphonse and Tonmy and Billy grabbed Greed. Tommy pressed a button on his communicator.

"Zordon, teleport us now!" Tommy yelled. Then they were teleported to the command center. The rangers were in front of Zordon and Edward, Alphonse, and Greed teleported to a cage behind them.

What will Zordon ask? Will the Elrics and Greed be truthful? Will Greed kill the rangers? Find out next time in Angel Grove Alchemy Chapter 2: Interrogation


End file.
